Everything That Happens Is From Now On
by Bryce Austen
Summary: Charlie y Emma. "La miró a los ojos suplicando por algún tipo de respuesta. Por alguna clase de garantía sobre que el mundo estará bien con ellos perdiendo esta única vez. De que ambos no han fallado completamente." One-shot.


**_"Everything That Happens Is From Now On"_**

**Sumario:** _Charlie y Emma. "La miró a los ojos suplicando por algún tipo de respuesta. Por alguna clase de garantía sobre que el mundo estará bien con ellos perdiendo esta única vez. De que ambos no han fallado completamente." One-shot._

**Autoría:** _singyourmelody_

**Traducción:** _Bryce Austen_

**Disclaimer De La Autora:**_ La letra de la canción es tomada de "Re: Stracks" de Bon Iver, la cual es la mejor canción para escuchar cuando no te estás sintiendo bien. La recomiendo. No soy dueña de ningún personaje a excepción de los gemelos Scott. Este es mi primer fic de Aaron Stone. Sólo he visto parte del episodio "Cloudy with a Chance of Ninjas" ("Nublado con probabilidad de Ninjas"), así que me disculpo si esto va en contra de lo que sea que sucedió después. Espero ver el resto de los episodios pronto. Un especial agradecimiento para Admiral Lily quien fue la primera persona que me hablo de Aaron Stone. Sus fics de Aaron Stone son maravillosos. Asegúrense de echarles un vistazo. _

**Disclaimer de la Traductora:**_ La historia no me pertenece, es de **singyourmelody**. Yo simplemente me encargo de la traducción._

* * *

"_This is not the sound of a new man or a crispy realization  
it's the sound of the unlocking and the lift away  
your love will be safe with me"_

* * *

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando entraron a su habitación. Estaban cansados, desgastados, golpeados y vencidos. Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo mientras caminaba frente a ella, silenciosamente, para no despertar a su familia. Él no parecía notar siquiera que hacía una pequeña mueca de dolor con cada paso. Pero ella sí.

Era una misión de rutina. Ir allí, detener a los malos, salvar al mundo e ir a casa. Todo era muy ordinario. Sólo que ésta vez no todo fue tan bien. Y que Xero, Cerebella y Kronis se unieran realmente no ayudó. Estaba confiado al enfrentar a uno de los miembros de los Rebeldes Omega. A tres, no tanto. Incluso con ella a su lado.

Ella lo ayudó a quitarse la parte superior de su traje. Inhaló fuertemente mientras levantaba los brazos.

"Charlie," susurró.

Giró rápidamente y le dirigió una media sonrisa. "Estoy bien."

Ella lo miró de forma escéptica. Lo conocía mejor que eso.

"Mmhmm…" respondió, vacilando sólo un momento antes de dar un paso adelante y sujetar suavemente la parte inferior de su camiseta blanca.

"¿Qué estás-?" preguntó mientras ella sacaba la camisa sobre su cabeza. Sus brazos se movieron hacia arriba involuntariamente.

Aún sujetando la camiseta en su mano derecha, dio un paso adelante para estudiarlo. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante lo que veía.

Cardenales morados y azules del tamaño de pomelos delineaban su clavícula, deslizándose sobre su hombro derecho y bajando por su brazo. El lado derecho de sus costillas tenía decoloraciones parecidas.

"Charlie, no estás bien. Ni siquiera un poco." Se alejó de ella ante la mención de su nombre y se observó en el espejo.

Se paró detrás de él mientras observaban sus reflejos.

"¿Em, qué haremos?"

* * *

Cuando Charlie era pequeño, él y Jason solían jugar con Adam y Andrew Scott, que vivían calle abajo. Ellos construían fuertes y escenarios de guerra y representaban todo desde Ladrones y Policías hasta Superhéroes y Villanos. Ya que Jason era el menor, Charlie, Adam y Andrew lo hacían ser la "damisela en peligro". Él siempre protestaba, pero después de una media hora siendo completamente ignorado, se rendía y tomaba su lugar en la casa del árbol del jardín de los Landers.

"¡Ayúdenme, ayúdenme!" gritaría Jason en su mejor voz femenina mientras agitaba sus brazos.

Entonces venía la parte favorita de Charlie. Él saltaría de la pila de madera que servía de cuartel general del Superhéroe y correría hacia la casa del árbol, salvando efectivamente a Jason y en última instancia, el día.

Y cuando empezara su misión, Adam y Andrew irían hacia el y tratarían de detenerlo lanzando lodo y, si era necesario, tacleándolo.

Durante una misión en particular, los gemelos Scott tuvieron la idea de desviar las cosas hacia Jason. Charlie aceptó de buena gana y comenzó la operación como siempre. Entonces, mientras los villanos iban hacia el por venganza, el fingió que se resbalaba y caía sobre su espalda. Mientras se encontraba allí, Adam y Andrew aprovecharon la oportunidad de lanzarle lodo a Jason. Él estaba cubierto completamente para cuando bajo de la casa del árbol y pisoteó hasta donde Charlie se encontraba riéndose.

Inclinándose frente a él, Jason pateó a Charlie en el estomago y luego se dirigió hacia la casa. Adam y Andrew pararon de reír mientras Adam decía: "Vamos Jason. Sólo estábamos divirtiéndonos un poco."

Jason dio media vuelta y miró directamente a Charlie. "Quizás debas salvarte a ti mismo la próxima vez."

* * *

Ella no sabía como responder a su pregunta. Principalmente porque se había estado preguntado lo mismo desde que dejaron el laboratorio de Kronis.

La miró a los ojos suplicando por algún tipo de respuesta. Por alguna clase de garantía sobre que el mundo estará bien con ellos perdiendo esta única vez. De que ambos no han fallado completamente. Porque ellos nunca fallan, nunca.

Hasta ahora.

Pero ella no tiene la respuesta, sin importar cuanto desea que fuera así. Sin importar cuanto quiere decirle que todo estará bien, no puede. Porque ella no sabe realmente si así será. Y eso la aterra.

Así que lo llevó a la cocina en el piso inferior.

* * *

En octavo grado, Charlie ganó un concurso de ensayos. Era la semana de Prevención de Incendios y cada miembro de su clase de Inglés había sido encargado de escribir un ensayo sobre la prevención y la seguridad. Cuando llevó a casa su ensayo ganador, su madre y su padre habían estado tan orgullosos, lo colgaron en el refrigerador y lo dejaron allí por seis meses.

Él no pensaba que el ensayo era tan impresionante. Había buscado la palabra "seguro" en el diccionario y entonces escribió que todas las formas de prevención pueden ser pasos hacia la seguridad. No era exactamente una cirugía cerebral. De todas formas a su madre no le importó. Ella incluso había resaltado su parte favorita. Cada vez que iba a buscar algo de beber o alguna pieza de fruta, sus ojos se encontrarían con el pasaje resaltado, tanto que lo había memorizado con mucha facilidad.

_"El Diccionario Webster dice que estar seguro es estar seguro de la posibilidad de daños, heridas, peligro o riesgo. Pero creo que la seguridad va más allá de ello. Estar seguro no es sólo saber que tú estás seguro, pero también que las personas que amas estén seguras. Que ellos están protegidos de daños, heridas, peligro o riesgo. Estar seguro es saber que has hecho todo lo que has podido para asegurarte de que pasará. Mi mamá siempre dice que soy responsable de mis propias acciones. Bueno, creo que también soy responsable de asegurarme de que he hecho todo lo que está en mi poder para mantener a mis amigos y familia protegidos."_

* * *

Con delicadeza, lo ayudó a sentarse en el mostrador. Se sentó allí y la observó mientras buscaba hielo en su refrigerador.

"Supongo que guisantes congelados servirán," dijo silenciosamente, envolviendo la bolsa en una toalla pequeña. Se acercó a él, entre sus piernas, y deslizó la bolsa hacia su hombro.

Siseó fuertemente ante el tacto frío de la bolsa.

"Lo siento," respondió. "Sé que duele." Él no dijo nada y en la luz de la silenciosa cocina, ella encontró su expresión difícil de leer.

El se mantuvo sentado y ella se quedó allí en silencio. Estaba volviéndose incomodo, y ella sintió la necesidad de decirlo incluso cuando no sabía si era cierto.

"Todo estará bien."

Él levantó la vista hacia ella con aquella declaración. Y lucía molesto. Pero sólo por un segundo, hasta que soltó una pequeña risa al momento siguiente.

"Em, estás mordiéndote el labio. Tú siempre has sido una mala mentirosa."

Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otra dirección, aún sujetando la bolsa sobre su hombro. "Creí que morderte el labio era lo tuyo."

"Yo sólo- Estoy preocupado Em. No puedo fallar. Si lo hago, entonces Jason, y mi mamá, y tú y todo el mundo, nadie va a estar seguro. Y ese es mi trabajo como Aaron Stone. Mantenerlos seguros."

"Bueno, sí, pero tu trabajo también es mantenerte a ti mismo seguro. Y saber cuando decir, 'cuando'."

"Bueno, hice un muy bien trabajo con eso esta noche. Debí haber ido tras su vehículo."

"¿En este estado? Sé que soy fuerte, Charlie, pero incluso yo no habría podido traerte a casa. Que es lo que debería haber hecho. Piensa en mí. ¡Piensa en Stan! Y en el estrés en su espalda baja cuando tuvo que ayudarme a traer tu trasero devuelta aquí. Él no es un robot joven más, ya sabes…" dijo, sonriéndole. Ella imitó a un encorvado Stan cargando a un cuerpo en su espalda.

Él sonrió por un momento, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Renuncia a hacerme reír. Esto es serio, Emma."

"Lo sé. Es sólo que no quiero que seas tan duro contigo mismo. Yo también lo arruiné. Los dos lo hicimos."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo no puedo soportar el hecho de que tres de ellos están allá afuera, planeando su siguiente paso porque yo fallé, solamente tengo que esperar a que el Sr. Hall nos llame. No podemos hacer nada y yo sólo quiero detenerlos _ahora_." Él suspiró. "Sólo quiero que todos estén protegidos. Sólo quiero sentirme seguro. No como si algo estuviera viniendo y yo solamente tengo que esperar por ello para que ataque a la gente que amo," dijo Charlie, mirando sus rodillas.

Mientras lo decía, Emma acarició un lado de su rostro con su mano libre. Se apoyó en su toque ligeramente, antes de girar y plantar un pequeño beso en su palma. Él la miró.

Ella nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, tan derrotado antes. Y la asustaba. Ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que convencerlo de alguna forma de que no todo estaba perdido.

"Charlie, el mañana es aterrador. Y lo desconocido puede ser terrible. Pero no puedes pensar en ello en este momento. Lidiaremos con ello cuando venga," hizo una pausa. "Sé que es difícil estar seguro, pero estás seguro ahora. Cada parte de ti. Justo aquí, justo ahora, estás seguro. Conmigo."

Ella dejó la bolsa de guisantes en el mostrador junto a él y se inclinó hacia adelante. Delicadamente rozó sus labios con los de él suave y rápidamente, antes de alejarse.

La observó por un segundo, la confusión cruzaba sus facciones. Ella momentáneamente se preocupó de haber hecho el movimiento absolutamente equivocado.

Pero entonces él se inclinó, incluso pensando que ella sabía que le dolía hacerlo, y suavemente rozó sus labios con los de ella. Se quedaron así sólo por un momento antes de descansar su frente sobre la de ella.

"No me estoy yendo a ningún lado."

"Lo sé."

Y era suficiente.

* * *

**N/A:** Por favor díganme lo que piensan. Nunca he escrito para Aaron Stone ante, así que definitivamente es una nueva experiencia. Gracias por leer y opinar. Cariños.

~_ singyourmelody_

**N/T:** Háganle caso a la autora y dejen un review xD Espero que les haya gustado y que (por favor y gracias) hayan mas fics de Aaron Stone después de esto lol

Espero y les haya gustado y, les recuerdo de nuevo, esto es una _traducción_. El one-shot original le pertenece a singyourmelody.

◘ _Bryce Austen_


End file.
